And Almost Straight On Till Morning
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Anon prompt: Emma and Regina on the ship post Henry rescue feeling drunk and frisky, only to be discovered post celebration. Swan Queen. One Shot. Sexy times.


And Almost Straight on Till Morning

Swan Queen One Shot

Rated M for nautical sexy times!

Anon prompt: Emma and Regina on the ship post Henry rescue feeling drunk and frisky, only to be discovered post celebration. I hope you like it Anon!

* * *

"I thought the great Regina Mills didn't _'do rum.'_" Emma says sarcastically, her body swaying slightly thanks to the rocking Jolly Rodger and her belly full of booze.

Regina takes her eyes off the black churning sea, which is endlessly crashing against the ship's haul, and turns her gaze to Emma. The moon is shinning brightly and casting a soft glow over both of them. It creates an almost magical iridescence, and the air is thick with the sent of salt and revelry. Just hours ago the skies where ignited with fireworks and the waves carried the sounds of songs and cheers for miles and miles. Regina wondered whether the mermaids that had tried to thwart them at the outset heard the celebrations down in the depths of their dark watery settlements. The thought brings a smug satisfaction to her face but she sighs before speaking.

"I should have said I don't _do rum_ with pirates." Regina responds with a smirk and a swig of the small brown bottle nestled in the palm of her hand. She turns again to face the sea, her elbows resting on the wooden railing along the ship's starboard side. "Shouldn't you be below deck sleeping off the excitement along with everyone else?" Regina asks, managing to sound indifferent.

Emma saunters over to where Regina is leaning. She doesn't buy Regina's aloof facade for a moment. They had been through so much in the last few weeks but had finally managed to defeat Pan and rescue Henry. Regina had even found a magical loophole so that Charming could leave Neverland. Just about everything they had accomplished had been because of Regina, and no one knew that better than Emma.

"Gimmie some of that." Emma says extending her arm toward Regina. Regina gives her an obligatory eye roll before passing the flask. Regina had to admit they would not have been able to get here without each other, and the thought that she would _need_ someone to do anything was terrifying.

"Shit!" Emma exclaims gripping her chest to ease the burning sensation spreading from her throat to her stomach. "What is that like ten thousand proof?" Emma asks beginning to cough and jamming the flask back in Regina's hands.

"Oh Miss Swan, I thought you were a seasoned carouser!" Regina chuckles genuinely despite herself. She takes a long sip of the flask without wincing and secures it in the pocket of her blazer.

"Jesus Regina, that tastes like turpentine!" Emma manages between coughs.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself." Regina says still smiling and approaching where Emma has taken a seat on a wooden crate still trying to settle herself down.

A slight wave of Regina's hand and the pain in Emma's chest subsides. "Thanks," Emma says meekly when she realizes Regina has magicked away the burning.

"Here, try this." Regina says pulling the same flask out of her pocket.

"Uh, yeah, no thanks." Emma responds immediately holding out her hand to reject Regina's offering.

"Don't be a baby. Weren't you looking to celebrate?" Regina replies insisting that Emma take the drink.

Emma looks at the container skeptically, but Regina keeps her hand extended until Emma relents with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. This time Emma holds her breath when the flask touches her lips and prepares for the high-octane spirit to obliterate her insides once more. _Anything in the name of inebriation_, Emma thinks and the cool liquid floods her mouth. Instead of the burning sensation she experienced the first time, Emma tastes the sweetness of apple cider with a mild kick at the end.

"That's fucking delicious!" Emma exclaims and takes another much longer swig of the flask.

"Careful there Miss Swan, it's the same drink just dressed up to be more palatable to you dear." Regina says with a wry smile. After allowing Emma another drink, Regina reaches out to take the flask and another drink for herself. Her head is already more than a little woozy, but she can stand to be a little drunker. Regina had been on her guard and on high alert every moment of every day in Neverland. Now she was desperate to feel some kind of release.

They pass the container back and forth without speaking. The sea is the only sound to be heard in the evening stillness until Emma realizes she has taken the last sip of Regina's flask.

"That's a wrap!" Emma slurs a bit as she tips her hand to show the alcohol has been spent.

"Then what do you propose we do now?" Regina asks, her own words sticking in her mouth with the drink weighing heavy on her tongue.

Emma glances over at Regina. Her deep brown eyes shinning in the brightness of the moonlight. Regina's dark hair falls softly around her face and highlights the blush in her cheeks. Emma's head may be fuzzy, but her heart is pounding hard enough to dictate her next step. Without another word, Emma lunges forward closing the short gap between them.

Before Regina can understand what is happening Emma Swan's strong hands are in her hair and her lips are on hers.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" Regina implores while gripping Emma's shoulders and holding her back several inches.

"You can't tell me you haven't wanted this. I see how you look at me. I _feel_ you when you look at me, and when we do magic together… it's like I'm inside of you… like you are part of me. I have known you wanted me since the first time we touched and opened that portal back in Storybrooke." Emma's words pour out of her like helium escaping a punctured balloon.

Regina doesn't speak. Her eyes search Emma's face, but for what Emma cannot tell. The seconds tick by in endless silence, and Emma begins to regret opening her mouth.

"You could not be more mistaken." Regina replies in a grave tone and the words pierce Emma - they are six poisonous arrows jammed firmly in her heart. "Poor Emma Swan, never able to see the truth of things." Regina continues as Emma's cheeks flush bright red. Soft blue-green eyes betray the wounds Regina's words have left like gouges in her soul.

Emma had been so sure of the bond between her and Regina. When they connected to create magic it had opened a sort of portal to Regina's consciousness. The first time Emma hardly knew what to make of the massive gnarl of emotions that blasted into her like a bucket of hot water being thrown in her face. But then they had joined to save Storybrooke and the thoughts and feelings became more untangled. At first Emma believed she was confusing her own lust for Regina until they came together again to blot out the moonlight. There had been no denying it then, Regina's desire for Emma had come in clear as a bell. Emma was almost positive the connection couldn't be one-way, and Regina must know that her complex and powerful feelings were reciprocal, but they had never spoken of it. They had been consumed with the mission to save Henry, but now their son was safe and they were finally going home.

_How could I have been so wrong?_ Emma thinks as she begins to stand. Embarrassment and shame wash over her until all she wants to do is run. She can't even muster a false bravado to somehow play this off as a joke.

Before Emma can turn and make a break for it, Regina's hand shoots up and takes hold of Emma's wrist. The act causes Emma's skin to grow redder still. The last thing she wants now is Regina's mockery or even worse her pity.

"I've wanted you since long before that." Regina admits, her eyes wide and sincere. "I've wanted you since the moment you appeared on my doorstep with your obnoxious red leather jacket and sad eyes like a puppy lost in the world. I knew you had indeed been lost because we belong together, and it scares me more than I can even explain." Regina admits, her hands trembling and lips twitching.

Before Emma can even process Regina's confession, she feels herself being pulled downward until Regina's lips break her fall. The contact sends a pulse of heat and energy coursing through both women with such force, that Emma is sure a mushroom cloud has formed above them.

The urgency is almost palpable. Emma and Regina's first kisses are fueled by a primal thirst left unquenched for far too long.

Regina needs more contact and pulls Emma into her lap, but Emma's balance has been compromised by the alcohol in her system, and she falls forward knocking Regina off her makeshift wooden seat.

Emma's hands shoot out to try and keep Regina's head from hitting the deck, but her reflexes are slow and instead she falls awkwardly right along with Regina landing on top of her with a thud.

"I'm sorry—" Emma starts to apologize, but before she can finish Regina lets out what can only be described as a howling guffaw. The laughter is infections and Emma's own chuckle escalates.

The tension eases out of the coiled muscles in Regina's back and she wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes. She looks up at Emma with a new sense of levity, and her gaze immediately makes Emma nervous. After a moment of looking down into Regina's searching brown eyes, Emma makes a move to get off of Regina, but her attempt is meet with long legs wrapping around her hips holding her in place.

"Don't," Regina whispers stopping her laughter "Don't go." She repeats bringing her hands up to Emma's face and cradling her jaw in her palm. There is nothing Regina wants more than to feel the weight of Emma covering her body. To feel the safety of her heat and be bathed in her scent.

Emma's heart pumps erratically in her chest. She becomes aware of her position on top of Regina. Her thigh having somehow slid between Regina's legs and her pelvis pressed against Regina's waist.

Their eyes linger on each other until Emma feels herself leaning in - getting closer and closer to Regina's smudged red lips. She feels the warmth of Regina's breath on her skin, and closes her eyes to revel in the moment. Emma transfers her weight from her palms to her right elbow so that her chest is pressed fully against Regina's body. The move produces a small sigh from Regina, and Emma groans in response.

Emma's pulse is flying, but she wants to stretch this moment as long as she can. The anticipation and feeling of Regina squirming beneath her is as intoxicating as the contents of Regina's flask. Emma's lips continue to hover over Regina. Each brush brings a new sigh of yearning from both women, until Regina buckles and grips Emma's hair hard bringing her close enough for a real kiss.

This meeting of their hungry lips is just as urgent as the first. Regina is overwhelmed with the sensations. It feels like so long since she's been kissed, and she is sure she will never get enough. Regina's fingers twirl and tangle in Emma's blonde tresses as her tongue pushes into the wet heat of Emma's mouth.

Regina drags her tongue against Emma's bottom lip eliciting a deep moan from Emma and a smirk from Regina. Emma pulls up and bites down on her own lip while grinding into Regina's crotch. The contact is more than Regina expects, but her back arches reflexively to meet Emma's muscular thigh.

The need for more is suddenly burning through the pair like an unconfined wildfire. Regina's hands move quickly and pull Emma's thick black sweater over her head. Dark eyes scan over perfect porcelain skin, but it's too much to process. She can see the ripple of biceps and the flex of abdominals before her own shirt coming off blinds her momentarily. The cool ocean air instantly produces goosebumps on Regina's tan skin, and she wonders when Emma managed to get her blazer off.

"You are fucking gorgeous." Emma whispers, her expression conveying her awe as she looks down at Regina's glorious form. Emma can't wait to uncover the rest and snakes her hand behind the smooth skin of Regina's back to unclasp her bra, which she quickly removes and discards along with her own.

Emma doesn't have to speak to convey her thoughts this time. Regina can read the lust in her eyes. The look sends heat coursing to the space between Regina's thighs. Emma is practically drooling as she uses her fingertips to slowly trace Regina's collarbone and down over firm breasts and stiff nipples. Regina's eyes close of their own volition and her head tilts back when Emma grips her flesh fully, squeezing her breast just hard enough.

"_Fuck_," Emma curses again at the sight of Regina writhing. It's the sexiest thing Emma has ever seen and she abandons any attempt of dragging this out. She needs to feel every part of Regina. The years of sustained eye sex and sexual tension will have to be enough foreplay for now.

"Kiss me," Regina begs, and Emma is more than happy to oblige. Their lips meet again with urgency. Regina's arms wrap around Emma's back and pull her close, but nothing feels close enough.

Emma and Regina's kiss explodes with passion and need. They pause only to gasp for oxygen before returning to each other with renewed yearning. The cold skin of Emma's back burns in the most exquisite way when Regina's nails drag from her shoulder blade down to her waist. Emma retaliates by sinking her teeth into the sensitive flesh of Regina's neck causing both women to moan. Desire pools in Regina's silk underwear until the need for Emma's touch is unbearable.

This time Emma doesn't need to be ask, she feels Regina's thrusts against her thigh grow more frenzied and runs her hand along Regina's chest, over her trembling abdomen, and stopping at the thin buckle of her black leather belt. Emma's fingers move quickly, while her mouth never leaves Regina's neck, and undoes the belt and pants enough to snake her hand inside.

A loud moan bursts from Emma when she feels Regina's soaking wet arousal. Emma's fingers tease over the thin wet fabric. Regina's hips buck forward to gain more friction causing Emma to press down on her swollen clit. Emma pulls back trying to make the moment last.

"Please," Regina begs again. It could be the sight of Regina wanton and unraveled, or that her own desire is growing almost painful, but Emma can't deny her. Her skilled fingers move agilely around the soaked garment and make contact with Regina's warm flesh. The sensation is maddening for both of them, and Emma watches Regina's eyes roll to the back of her skull.

Emma's fingers move over Regina's sensitive clit in a soft circular motion as moans and curses fill the night. The sounds catch in the sails before being turned loose onto the sky. The movement of Emma's hand is mirrored by her thrusts against Regina's thigh.

Regina's pants and groans become fevered. She releases the skin of Emma's back with her right hand and manages to get it under Emma's body. Regina struggles with the buttons on Emma's skinny jeans. Ironically, she has always appreciated how the tight material of these pants made Emma's ass look delicious, but right now she wished Emma was into something a great deal baggier.

It only takes Regina another moment of working her way passed skintight denim before she feels Emma's bare skin covered with arousal. Either Emma isn't wearing any underwear or Regina bypassed it on entry, right now it doesn't matter to either of them.

Emma screams in pleasure in response to Regina's touch. Regina has hardly any room to move at all, but her fingertips find the hard tip of Emma's clit and she tries her best to mimic Emma's ministrations, which have slowed but not stopped.

"Kiss me," Emma moans as she leans in to meet Regina's lips. Their tongues move together in a sloppy but passionate exchange.

Each pass of Regina's fingers add more heat to the fire building in Emma's body. She concentrates hard on her own movements or else she won't last another minute. Emma is sure Regina has used some kind of magical power to find the spot that his bringing her so close to the edge already.

"Fuck me," Regina commands desperately. Emma has significantly more room to move even without pulling down Regina's trousers. It only takes a slight bend of her wrist to slide her middle finger deep into Regina as she keeps her palm pressing lightly over Regina's clit. Regina's body starts to tremble immediately and Emma can feel her ability to keep her own orgasm at bay deteriorating rapidly.

Emma finds the back of Regina's clit and targets the trust of her fingers against it. That seals Regina's fate and she throws her head back as her climax starts to build. Emma makes up for Regina's slowing fingers by grinding against her hand. She's close, but tries to wait until Regina has started coming before finally let herself go.

Regina tightens around Emma's finger as she clenches to allow the orgasm rush out of her body. As Regina's body shakes with the force of her pleasure, she moves her fingers against Emma's clit as fast she can manage. It is Emma who bears down this time and bites down hard near Regina's clavicle to keep from really crying out. Regina feels the surge of wetness cover her hand as Emma's body goes rigid and then slumps against her chest.

They lay there together panting and gasping under a thousand constellations neither wanting to move an inch. After quite some time, the alcohol and exhaustion from release prove too much and Emma pulls gently out of Regina, who in turn does the same as delicately as she can.

They are both too heavy with sleep to even consider relocating. Emma reaches for Regina's blazer and covers their naked upper bodies to guard against the chill of the evening.

Neither of them takes the time to notice that Emma fits perfectly in the crook of Regina's arm – her head nuzzling in Regina's neck and their arms wrapped around each other so tightly one would think they were afraid of falling off the earth and into the sky.

They come to find that sleep arrives quickly when they aren't in a jungle fighting for their lives and the life of their son.

* * *

"Well what is this then?" Hook asks with a wide grin. His foot perched on a tipped over barrel and forearm resting against the top of his thigh.

Regina is the first to react and tries to open her eyes, but the light is as assaultive as a sledgehammer to the face. As her mind fights to awaken, she becomes aware of the light snoring on her chest. It's Emma. Emma Swan. Emma Swan whose mother is Snow White. _Oh my God! _ Regina thinks in horror as she tries to piece together the events of the night before. She remembers the fireworks, and drinking, and sneaking away … she recalls Emma …_Did I really say that?!_ She wonders as embarrassment overcomes her. She had confessed everything to Emma._Everything_. She had made such a fool of herself! Regina feels the warmth of the morning sun on her neck and she realizes that she is topless – and so is Emma. _Emma. I slept with Emma. I told her everything!_ _And know the pirate is going to lord this over me forever._ She thinks again completely horrified. _This cannot get any worse!_Regina decides as she tries to come up with something to wipe the pervy expression off of Hook's face.

"What's going on?" Snow asks as she runs up to the deck. "Is it Pan's Shadow—" Snow's words are caught off as she takes in the sight of Regina and Emma in a strange position. _I was wrong, it can get worse_. Regina concedes to herself.

"Emma," Regina whispers as she shakes the apparently comatose woman on top of her.

"Five more minutes … I'm still drunk." Emma grunts without opening her eyes.

"Emma," Regina repeats in a harsher tone. If she has to suffer through this so should she. This time Emma picks up on Regina's stiff body and strained voice. She opens her eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light, but as soon as she does she wishes she hadn't.

"What is going on here Emma!?" Snow asks hoping for some kind of logical G-rated explanation.

"I – um –" Emma struggles inarticulately.

"What happened? Everyone alright?" Charming asks as he runs up to join Hook and Snow. Neal and Rumple arrive immediately after him and join the crowd of gaping relatives. Regina fights the urge to pull her jacket over her head once the rest of the clueless crusaders arrive on the scene.

"We just got a little drunk and must have fallen asleep." Emma offers in light of Regina's unusual silence. She offers an almost cartoonish queasy smile as if that will help her sell the story.

"And ended up on the deck … topless… on a freezing cold night?!" Snow asks incredulously, her trademark fare skin growing a fearsome shade of red.

"Told you mate, you owe me five gold coins!" Hook gestures toward Neal with his good hand waiting for payment. Neal sighs before shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Here, this is the equivalent in this land." Neal begrudgingly replies before shoving a hundred dollars in Hook's open palm.

"You too Crocodile." Hook says motioning to Rumple with his mental appendage.

Rumple doesn't dignify Killian with any words and instead throws a gold medallion of some sort in his direction. Rumple turns on his heals and walks away now that the commotion is not the product of any real threat. Plus, Rumple wouldn't admit it but he hates losing bets more than anything in the world.

"What? What is that?" Snow asks frantically turning to the men behind her.

"We made a bit of a wager regarding the um … how to put this delicately… the _nature_ of the relationship between The Savior and The Evil Queen. I guessed that it was more than just a strategic alignment and it appears I have been proven right." Hook explains proudly.

"That's insane! Why would you think that?!" Snow asks, her eyes wild and refusing to look once more in Regina's direction.

"Well anyone woman who would refuse me is obviously just not interested in the male species." He replies matter-of-factly. "Why else would she turn down a fine specimen such as this?" Hook says shaking his hair out of his face and displaying his perfectly applied guyliner. "Now if you excuse me, we should be arriving in Storybrooke shortly, I must go prepare." He says nodding toward a flummoxed and furious Snow before starting to leave with Neal in tow. "Oh," He adds craning his neck to address a mortified Emma and Regina, it is considered good form to invite the captain to any performances on his ship, so if you're going to go for a round two—"

"Get out of here!" Snow cuts him off before he can say anything filthy. Hook gives the girls a wiggle of his eyebrows before finally taking his leave, which is aided by a helpful shove from Neal. Even Regina is too shocked and hungover to react to the existence of bet about her and Emma. Her mind is still piecing together the events from last night. _Did she mean everything she said?_ Regina wonders and chances a glance at a very embarrassed Emma who has apparently been clutching Regina's hand for sometime as she is beginning to lose feeling in her fingertips. Regina gives her a squeeze and tries to convey they will get out of this.

Snow and Charming are left standing awkwardly on the ship's deck.

"What should we do?" Charming whispers to Snow as they instinctively turns their backs away from Emma and Regina for a moment to talk.

"I —- I don't know, she's _your_ daughter!" Snow manages to still scream even while whispering.

"Let's just let them… uh …get their things together, then maybe we can talk inside?" Charming offers.

"Fine." Snow huffs, recognizing it's as a good a plan as any, but not being happy about putting her scolding on hold.

"We will see you down below in two minutes, and no funny business Regina or so help me I will—-"

"Okay, we get it." Emma interjects to stop the threat from her mother's mouth.

Charming puts his hands around Snow's shoulders and gently keeps her feet moving until they have finally left the deck level.

It takes a second for Emma and Regina to face each other, but as soon as their eyes meet they both erupt in a below of raucous laughter which continues even as they dress and prepare to face Snow White's wrath.

—

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I had to write this twice because the first version was lost! Coveted is coming soon I promise - I just needed a little fun in between chapters! ;) If you like it leave a note, they make me happy! **


End file.
